Désinhibition
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Dean tira sur la cravate de Cas et l'embrassa. Cas se recula. "Tu n'es pas toi même Dean" "On s'en fout, embrasse moi".


**Titre :** Désinhibition

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing : **Destiel

**Note :** spoils s9

* * *

Dean enroula ses doigts autour de la cravate de Cas et sourit en coin. Cas plissa les yeux :

\- Dean, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même.

\- Je sais Cas, c'est tellement génial de ne pas être soi-même, tu ne trouves pas ? Pas d'obligation, pas d'explication, juste faire ce qu'on veut et prendre du plaisir.

Cas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Dean tira sur la cravate pour l'attirer près de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Cas se recula :

\- Dean…

\- Tais toi Cas. Fit Dean en le poussant contre le mur et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cas recula sa tête à nouveau :

\- Dean je ne peux pas… On ne peut pas… Tu n'es pas toi-même.

Dean refusait d'écouter et l'embrassa encore. Cas essaya une nouvelle fois de résister :

\- Dean !

\- Laisse toi faire Cas, t'en as envie autant que moi.

Et c'était vrai, c'était pour ça que c'était si difficile de repousser Dean. Surtout qu'il était déjà entrain de l'embrasser à nouveau et Cas l'embrassa en retour, incapable de réfléchir complètement. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour retenir Dean contre lui, l'embrassant passionnellement, incapable de lui résister. Goûtant sa bouche, sa langue, perdant pieds. C'est quand il sentit les mains de Dean qui lui déboutonnaient sa chemise, qu'il réagit enfin. Il repoussa Dean et le coinça à son tour contre le mur :

\- Stop Dean. J'ai dis non.

\- Oh Cas tu veux dominer ? Pas de problème j'aime être dominé.

Dean avança sa tête vers lui et Cas le retint avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore. Leurs bouches étaient si prêt, il n'avait qu'à se pencher un tout petit peu pour attraper ses lèvres. Et c'était comme avoir quelque chose qu'il désirait vraiment, quelque chose qu'il voulait de toutes ses forces, de tout son corps, de toute la Grâce d'un autre, juste là devant lui et devoir résister pour ne pas le prendre. C'était comme si on lui arrachait sa Grâce une nouvelle fois. Lui demander de devoir se reculer, de devoir se séparer de Dean alors que sa bouche ne faisait que l'appeler, c'était un supplice. Dean le savait, il le savait et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Cas craqua et l'embrassa. C'était comme si le sol se mettait à vibrer, comme si Cas récupérait ses ailes, il pouvait presque les sentir pousser dans son dos alors que sa bouche se mêlait à celle de Dean, alors que Dean posait ses mains sur lui et qu'il posait les siennes sur Dean. Il en avait tellement envie, il le voulait tellement, c'était tellement bon, tellement tout. Comme s'il avait vécu juste pour arriver à ce moment précis.

Dean retira le dernier bouton de sa chemise avant que Cas ne se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas. Dean n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était mal d'en profiter. Cas se recula et comme Dean ne voulait pas entendre raison, il l'assomma.

xxx

Sam avait laissé Dean avec Cas, le temps d'aller faire des recherches sur l'envoûtement de son frère. Ils étaient partis à la chasse aux sorcières et Dean, dans sa mauvaise habitude de manger un peu tout ce qu'il trouvait, s'était fait piéger et avait mangé un truc qui l'avait… Un petit peu désinhibé. Il avait oublié la mission et était allé serrer Sam dans ses bras :

\- Sam, je t'adore, tu es mon frère préféré pour toujours.

Sam avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose clochait, tandis que Dean lui faisait une longue liste de toutes ses qualités en tant que petit frère le meilleur du monde. Il prit ce qu'il restait de la nourriture que Dean avait mangé afin de l'étudier, puis son frère sous le bras ils étaient montés dans l'Impala pour rentrer au bunker. Sam au volant, Dean n'étant pas vraiment concentré pour conduire. La route jusqu'au bunker paru très longue à Sam, alors que Dean avait continué à dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était fier de lui. C'était tellement bizarre et en même temps pas désagréable non plus. Dean avait passé un coup de fil à Cas dans la voiture pour qu'il les rejoigne au bunker, avant même que Sam puisse l'arrêter.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker, Cas était déjà là. A peine le temps de dire ouf et Dean étaient entrain de draguer outrageusement Cas, de le séduire. Sam avait regardé Cas :

\- Il a un petit problème d'envoûtement, tu veux bien t'en occuper pendant que je fais des recherches ?

Cas avait hoché la tête et Sam après un merci rapide avait filé dans la bibliothèque.

Il ne s'attendait pas en revenant à trouver Dean attaché sur une chaise et Cas l'air un peu déprimé. Dean était déjà réveillé et disait à Cas combien il était sexy et combien il aimerait à nouveau glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et le déshabiller et…

Sam toussa. Dean tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Sammy mon frère chéri.

Cas demanda fatigué :

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose Sam ?

\- Le fruit que Dean a mangé a apparemment le pouvoir de désinhiber celui qui le mange. Disons qu'il rend les sentiments enfouis au fond de nous beaucoup beaucoup plus puissant. Plus ils sont enfouis et plus ils sont puissants et Dean étant le roi du déni… Ses sentiments sont devenus un peu incontrôlables.

\- J'avais remarqué. Comment on peut le soigner ?

\- Ce n'est pas censé durer, c'est un peu comme une drogue disons.

\- Combien de temps ça va durer ?

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Dean s'est empiffré alors… Je dirais… Peut-être quelques jours ?

Cas eu l'air totalement désespéré.

\- Je devrais partir.

Dean fit la gueule :

\- Non Cas, tu restes, y en a marre que tu partes tout le temps comme ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester Dean.

\- Je serai sage, promis. Reste, s'il te plaît. Allez Cas, tu peux rester, pour moi, non ?

Dean le prenait par les sentiments.

\- Cas ne m'abandonne pas, ça me fait trop mal quand tu t'en vas comme ça.

L'ange soupira, regarda Sam l'air désemparé. Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu t'en vas, je risque de faire une bêtise tu sais, ce qu'on peut faire dans le désespoir…

Cas baissa la tête et Sam dit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester.

\- D'accord, je reste.

Dean eut un sourire très content de lui. _Petit merdeux._

Dean tint sa promesse, quand ils le détachèrent il laissa Cas tranquille et n'essaya pas de l'embrasser. Même s'il le regardait avec un petit sourire séducteur. Cas évitait de le regarder et Sam ne les laissa pas seuls tous les deux, faisant un peu barrière entre les deux. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de les voir enfin conclure, mais il comprenait le dilemme de Cas. Dean n'était pas dans son état normal, ça aurait été mal d'en profiter.

Dean se tint à carreaux tout le reste de la journée. Il allait surtout passer son bras autour des épaules de son frère avec tendresse.

\- Eh Sam ! On devrait faire un truc normal rien que tous les deux un de ces jours, un truc normal de frères.

\- C'est quoi un truc normal de frères ?

\- Je sais pas, des trucs normaux que font les frères ensemble. Aller voir un match, jouer à se renvoyer la balle dans un parc, une partie de basket, aller voir un film au ciné, faire du vélo, jouer à la console, partir à la pêche, faire de l'escalade… Un truc qui n'est pas une chasse tu vois.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Mais j'aime chasser avec toi Sam, ne crois pas le contraire. Tu es le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse.

La situation n'était pas si désagréable. Son frère débordait de tendresse et n'hésitait pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait et à lui rappeler combien il était fier de lui. Sam en profitait un peu, après tout il s'agissait réellement de ce que ressentait son frère, même s'il était désinhibé.

Il fallait seulement veiller à ce qu'il n'embête pas trop Cas.

Pour le moment Dean se contentait de poser ses yeux pleins d'affections et de luxure sur l'ange, et celui-ci se tenait assez loin. Dans quelques jours Dean reviendrait à la normal, s'enterrant sous son déni, et Sam se disait que ce Dean là ne serait pas si compliqué à gérer.

xxx

Dean alla se coucher tôt. Sam resta un peu avec Cas, puis il alla se coucher également. L'ange s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télé, pour passer le temps. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, même s'il était sans doute à côté de la plaque.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et Cas dût repousser Dean de ses deux bras.

\- Je savais que Sam finirait par nous laisser tranquille. Sourit Dean malicieusement.

\- Dean, tu avais dit que tu « serais sage ».

\- J'ai menti.

Dean était à quatre pattes sur le canapé et s'avança pour se coller à Cas. Posant son nez contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime tellement Cas, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Et là j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de t'embrasser.

Cas se recula, se retrouvant allongé sur le canapé, Dean au dessus de lui.

\- Dean tu n'es pas toi-même.

\- On s'en fiche Cas, on peut juste s'amuser.

\- Ce serait mal de ma part.

Dean sourit et caressa sa joue :

\- Bien sûr que non. J'en ai envie, tu en as envie, ce n'est pas mal.

\- Tu ne te contrôles pas vraiment.

Dean approcha sa bouche de celle de Cas et souffla dessus.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non.

Dean posa sa bouche sur sa tempe, puis sur son oreille. Cas savait qu'il devait le repousser, mais à nouveau, il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

\- Non, soupira Cas alors que tout en lui criait oui.

Dean descendit ses lèvres sous son oreille et à nouveau dans son cou, alors que sa main jouait avec les boutons de la chemise de Cas.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas ?

Cas bafouilla :

\- Non… Oui… Oui je suis sûr... Que je ne veux pas.

Dean sourit contre son cou puis remonta sa bouche sur son menton, et frôla sa bouche avant de se reculer :

\- Ta raison dit non mais tout en toi dit oui.

Dean ne se trompait pas, Cas n'avait qu'à dire oui, juste oui. Dean pouvait simplement l'embrasser maintenant et…

Cas se reprit et repoussa Dean.

\- Non Dean. Non. Et si tu insistes je t'attache à nouveau.

Cas se rassit et resta à bonne distance de Dean qui se tenait à genou sur le canapé l'air boudeur :

\- Allez Cas !

\- Non.

Dean finit par s'asseoir et croiser les bras :

\- T'es pas drôle.

Cas soupira.

\- Va te coucher Dean.

Mais Dean resta assis à côté de lui. Sans plus rien tenter. Cas resta sur ses gardes, mais Dean se tenait tranquille alors il le laissa rester avec lui.

Puis alors que Cas commençait à se détendre, à baisser sa garde, il sentit la main de Dean sur la sienne. La retournant, chatouillant sa paume avec ses doigts. C'est comme si toutes les abeilles d'une ruche étaient venues bourdonner dans son corps en même temps, ou si l'orage avait décidé de le traverser de part en part.

\- Dean…

\- Ne me dis pas que je peux même pas toucher ta main !

Bon. Cas le laissa faire. Si cela détournait son attention du reste. Dean fit glisser ses doigts sur les siens. Ce n'était rien, presque rien, mais Cas avait l'impression que toute la chaleur du soleil était venue se poser sur sa peau.

Dean vint souffler à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime Cas.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, refermant le puzzle de leurs doigts. Cas resta sans bouger. Parce qu'il le savait, s'il bougeait, s'il osait même cligner des yeux, il craquerait. _Il craquerait._

Dean finit par heureusement s'endormir contre lui. Cas pu souffler un peu, essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Dean garda sa main prisonnière, même dans son sommeil et le lendemain c'est comme ça que Sam les trouva, Dean allongé contre Cas et Cas les yeux grand ouverts à le regarder et se demander comment il allait tenir.

Sam s'approcha :

\- Nuit difficile ?

Cas soupira et hocha la tête. Sam vint réveiller son frère pour qu'il laisse un peu respirer Cas, Dean ouvrit les yeux et vola un baiser à Cas avant de se lever. Cas avait l'air particulièrement épuisé et Sam entraîna son frère un peu plus loin.

\- Tu devrais laisser Cas tranquille, Dean.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, sourit Dean malicieusement.

Sam roula des yeux. Avant il refusait d'admettre quoi que ce soit à propos de Cas et maintenant il ne voulait plus le lâcher. La situation était presque drôle. Ils mangèrent un truc, puis Dean alla se doucher. Il proposa à Cas de venir avec lui et Cas préféra ne rien répondre. Il se demandait comment il allait tenir quelques jours comme ça.

xxx

La journée fut en fait plutôt calme. Sam avait téléchargé pour Dean une saison complète de Dr Sexy et Dean s'était casé devant.

\- Qu'est ce que j'adore cette série, sans doute une de mes favorite, même s'il y a pleins de SOAP absolument géniaux. Et le docteur Sexy est tellement Sexy… Ceci dit beaucoup moins que Cas.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait accepté de regarder avec lui si Dean le laissait tranquille. Dean avait seulement prit sa main dans la sienne et posé sa joue sur son épaule. Cas avait laissé faire.

Ce soir là Sam alla vérifier que Dean était réellement endormi avant d'aller se coucher. Cas resta tout seul. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda le plafond du bunker, il avait l'habitude de ne rien faire, mais il s'ennuyait un peu quand même.

Dean avait beau être endormi quand Sam était passé le voir, il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il se leva et vint se mettre sur Cas, le regardant avec un sourire en coin :

\- J'arriverai à te faire craquer.

\- Non.

Dean posa ses doigts sur les sourcils de Cas :

\- Tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus.

\- Les compliments ne fonctionnent pas.

\- Je le pense vraiment.

Dean approcha sa bouche de celle de Cas mais Cas posa sa main sur le visage de Dean pour le repousser :

\- Va te coucher Dean.

\- Même pas drôle. Râla-t-il.

Il posa son torse contre celui de Cas et enfouit son nez dans son cou :

\- Je vais me coucher que si tu viens avec moi, sinon je reste ici.

Cas sentit l'air chaud de Dean dans son cou et ferma les yeux pour essayer de garder le contrôle. Même quand Dean commença à picorer son cou, lui donnant des dizaines de petits baisers. Ce serait tellement bien de seulement se laisser aller, mais Cas repoussa Dean et s'assit sur le canapé :

\- Si je vais dormir avec toi tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- Hm peut-être.

\- Dean !

\- Okay, je tenterai rien, je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, c'est possible ?

Cas le fixa un moment.

\- Si tu viens pas je continue d'essayer de te faire craquer jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Il était sans doute plus prudent de simplement aller dormir avec Dean. Il le suivit, s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être la petite cuillère. Lui dit Dean.

\- La petite cuillère ? Demanda Cas sans comprendre.

Dean se mit sur le côté, attrapa son bras et le passa autour de lui, posant la main de Cas sur son ventre et la sienne sur celle de Cas.

\- Tu es la grande cuillère, je suis la petite cuillère.

Cas ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils étaient des cuillères.

\- Dean nous ne sommes pas des cuillères.

Dean eut un petit rire :

\- Laisse tomber Cas. C'est une expression.

Dean ferma les yeux et s'endormit assez vite, le laissant tranquille comme il l'avait dit, se contentant de dormir dans ses bras.

Cas se colla un peu plus contre lui. D'accord, il en profitait un petit peu, mais Dean ne rendait pas les choses faciles…

xxx

C'était le troisième jour et Dean était toujours envoûté. Il avait encore essayé de faire craquer l'ange en prenant sa main et en embrassant doucement ses doigts, puis sa paume, puis son poignet. Cas avait récupéré sa main et s'était éloigné de Dean, pour ne pas faire une bêtise. Devant sans arrêt se rappeler que Dean n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Même si tout, absolument tout, en lui avait simplement envie de pousser Dean contre le canapé et de l'embrasser, exactement comme il le désirait.

Heureusement que Sam savait occuper Dean, ou s'arranger pour que son frère tourne son attention vers lui. Il l'emmena en course avec lui, pour aller acheter de la tarte et de la bière. En revenant Dean ne put s'empêcher de donner une tape sur les fesses de Cas en passant à côté de lui, avec un petit sourire qui disait _« je te ferai craquer ». _

Mais le quatrième jour, Dean se montra silencieux dès le matin. Sam et Cas pensaient que les effets des fruits commençaient à se dissiper. Dean ne fit rien pour les convaincre du contraire. Il resta plus distant de Sam et Cas que les autres jours, et Sam se dit qu'il pouvait les laisser tous les deux quelques temps et s'isola un peu pour bouquiner.

Cas s'approcha de Dean :

\- Est-ce que tu n'es plus envoûté ?

\- Non je ne le suis plus Cas, mais je me souviens de tout.

Cas hocha la tête :

\- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal Dean…

Dean se leva et s'appuya contre Cas, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je me souviens de tout et je sais ce que tu veux. Je veux la même chose.

\- Dean… Tu es vraiment toi-même ?

\- Bien sûr. Fit Dean.

Puis il embrassa Cas. Comme Dean était lui-même, il pouvait se laisser aller n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Cas répondit au baiser, ça faisait quatre jours que Dean le cherchait et que Cas le repoussait, alors bien sûr qu'il y répondit. Il poussa Dean contre le mur et le sentit sourire contre sa bouche :

\- J'adore quand tu prends les choses en main. Murmura Dean quand Cas se recula pour le regarder.

\- Tu es vraiment toi-même n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui oui Cas, arrête de causer !

Dean posa sa bouche sur celle de Cas pour le faire taire. Cas le laissa faire, répondant au baiser avec envie. Laissant Dean déboutonner sa chemise, passant lui-même ses doigts sur le tee-shirt de Dean, puis en dessous. Leurs bouches se détachèrent quelques secondes, Dean posa sa joue contre celle de Cas et celui-ci embrassa son oreille, puis son cou.

\- Tu en as envie Cas, je savais que tu craquerais.

Cas s'arrêta et releva la tête à cette remarque qui le fit tiquer. Dean pinça ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Cas fronça les sourcils et le regarda fixement.

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même Dean.

Cas s'était menti à lui-même parce qu'il avait envie de se laisser aller, il s'était laissé manipuler par Dean alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que s'était trop facile, surtout venant de Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas Dean.

Cas se recula, tellement déçu, tellement mal.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il quitta le bunker.

xxx

Dean fut infernal après le départ de Cas. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond et de se plaindre à son frère en ronchonnant après l'ange.

\- Il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, faire comme si je ne lui avais pas menti. Il en a envie autant que moi, je vois pas pourquoi on peut pas juste s'embrasser et avoir du fun.

\- Parce que Cas ne veut pas profiter de ton état Dean, attend d'être guéri et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

\- Tu veux dire quand je serais ce Dean super chiant qui fait comme s'il ne craquait pas totalement pour Cas ? Génial… J'espère que je ne guérirai jamais.

\- Peut-être que quand tu seras guéri, tu pourras repenser à ça ? Et te dire que tu devrais accepter tes sentiments, de temps à autre.

Dean hocha la tête, puis vint serrer son frère dans ses bras :

\- Tu es tellement intelligent Sam, je devrais tout le temps t'écouter.

Sam tapota gentiment son dos.

\- J'espère que tu repenseras à ça aussi, sourit Sam.

\- Cas va revenir ? Demanda Dean en se reculant.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était pas très malin de ta part de faire ça Dean.

\- Ouais ouais je sais, mais bon je pensais qu'il craquerait, j'ai pas imaginé qu'il m'en voudrait de lui avoir menti.

Sam roula des yeux :

\- C'était plutôt évident pourtant.

\- Je veux qu'il revienne, il me manque. Cas tu m'entends ? Tu me manques ! Je suis désolé, reviens ! Allez reviens s'il te plait, je serai sage, tu me manques vraiment.

Mais la porte du bunker ne s'ouvrit pas et Cas ne revint pas de la journée.

xxx

Dean attendit que Sam soit endormi puis il composa le numéro de téléphone de Cas. L'ange lui répondit.

\- Dean.

\- Allo Cas, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au bunker, il s'est passé un truc…

\- Quoi ?

\- Sam va pas bien du tout, je sais plus quoi faire, il faut que tu rentres Cas. Il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu es en train de mentir Dean.

\- Non je te le jure. Il faut que tu viennes Cas, Sam … Sam… C'est mon petit frère que j'aime… S'il te plait, tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

Cas le savait, il le savait que Dean lui mentait, mais… Mais s'il y avait une seule chance qu'il ne lui mente pas, il était obligé de rentrer pour au moins vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- D'accord. J'arrive.

Dean raccrocha, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quand Cas arriva au bunker tout était éteint. Il descendit les marches et appela Dean dans le noir. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose finalement. Puis quelqu'un se serra contre lui et Cas soupira :

\- Dean comment va ton frère ?

\- Très bien, il dort dans son lit.

\- Je repars.

\- Non. Cas reste. Je tenterai rien promis, mais reste.

\- Tu promets mais…

\- Cas je sais que je suis difficile, mais c'est comme si tous mes sentiments pour toi voulait sortir à l'extérieur de moi. J'ai besoin de te toucher, d'être près de toi, parce que je contrôle rien. Mes sentiments sont incontrôlables parce que je les ai gardé trop longtemps au fond de moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser Cas, mais j'ai réellement besoin d'être avec toi, je ne te mens pas. Ca me bouffe quand tu es loin.

Son ton était sincère et Cas passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- On peut rester proche mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous Dean.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai de respecter ça. Tu dors avec moi ?

Cas acquiesça. Ils allèrent s'allonger dans le lit de Dean et Cas prit Dean contre lui comme celui-ci lui avait montré.

\- Tu apprends vite Cas.

Dean caressa doucement son bras avec son index, mais ne tenta rien d'autre.

\- Je t'aime. Affirma-t-il.

Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

xxx

Le cinquième jour, Dean fit pleins de câlins à Sam, lui assura qu'il l'adorait vraiment. Il se colla contre Cas sans tenter de l'embrasser, juste pour être contre lui et Cas le prit dans ses bras. Dean sentait que les effets de l'envoûtement étaient entrain de se dissiper, et il voulait en profiter avant de redevenir lui-même.

\- Je t'aime Cas. Je t'ai un peu embêté ces derniers jours, mais j'ai jamais menti sur ça.

Cas caressa ses cheveux :

\- Je sais Dean.

Il accepta même que Dean lui vole un baiser mais y mit fin quand Dean tenta de l'approfondir.

\- Même pas drôle, moi qui pensais que tu craquerais enfin.

Puis Dean se casa devant la télé avec Sam d'un côté et Cas de l'autre. La main de Cas dans la sienne. Et avant même que la série se termine, les doigts de Dean relâchèrent la main de Cas et Dean mit un grand écart entre eux. Dean regarda Cas et son frère qui le regardaient eux aussi. Puis il s'éloigna et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Seul.

xxx

Le sixième jour, Dean était clairement guéri. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il rasait les murs, regardait le sol, évitait Cas et même Sam. Il alla chiper une bouteille d'alcool avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

xxx

Le septième jour il accepta de sortir pour de vrai. Cas n'était toujours pas parti. Dean était bien décidé de faire comme si rien du tout n'était arrivé. Absolument rien du tout. Même pas besoin d'en parler. Faire comme s'il ne s'en rappelait pas même s'il était évident qu'il s'en souvenait. Il suffisait de le voir se tenir le plus loin possible de Cas et éviter son regard. Il était déjà plus naturel avec Sam.

Cas décida d'attendre un peu, le temps que Dean digère ce qu'il s'était passé. Faisant comme lui, semblant de rien.

Sam, moins patient, roula des yeux à cause du comportement de Dean :

\- C'est bon pas la peine de te cacher, on sait ce que tu ressens.

\- Je ne ressens rien du tout, j'étais envoûté !

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Cas lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

\- Si tu le dis, se contenta de lâcher Sam.

\- Je le dis, alors on ne parle plus de ça.

Le soir Dean alla se coucher, avant Sam.

\- Cas tu devrais lui parler, fit Sam, sinon il va continuer à fuir.

\- Je vais le faire Sam. Je lui laisse juste un peu de temps.

Cas avait un petit sourire confiant et Sam décida de le laisser faire.

xxx

Le quinzième jour, alors que ni Sam, ni Cas n'avaient reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, Dean considéra qu'ils avaient mis ça derrière eux et qu'il pouvait arrêter d'être sur ses gardes. Il continuait de mettre de la distance entre lui et Cas, mais semblait plus détendu, plus à l'aise. Ce soir là, il y avait une de ces séries qu'il aimait bien – même si maintenant il ne l'admettait plus. Sam était dans sa chambre. Cas vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean, gardant la distance convenue entre eux. Au moins au début. Dean ne bougea pas, mais sursauta carrément quand les lèvres de Cas se posèrent dans son cou.

\- Euh Cas qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Cas appuya sur le torse de Dean pour l'allonger sur le canapé et se mit sur lui puis continua d'embrasser son cou.

\- Cas ? Appela Dean. Cas arrête ça, tu deviens fou ou quoi ?

Cas finit par relever les yeux et posa sa main sur la joue de Dean.

\- Pas du tout Dean. J'essaie juste « de te faire craquer ».

\- Cas… J'étais pas dans mon état normal, je…

Cas embrassa sa joue et son oreille.

\- Tu quoi ? Souffla-t-il contre celle-ci.

\- Je… Je… Ne veux pas …

Cas descendit de nouveau ses lèvres sur son cou. Il jouait avec Dean, un peu une petite vengeance, mais il en profitait en même temps.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas Dean ?

Dean respirait plus fortement.

\- Je… Oui… Je suis sûr Cas.

\- Sûr et certain ? Vraiment vraiment pas ?

Insista Cas alors que sa main se glissait sous le tee-shirt de Dean et que sa bouche remontait sur son menton.

\- Je… Cas…

Cas le regarda fixement et frôla sa bouche avec ses lèvres :

\- Ta raison dit non mais tout en toi dit oui.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il crevait de chaud. Et les lèvres étaient si près, si près, comme un cadeau. Et sa main sur son ventre, traçait des ronds. Dean posa sa main sur la nuque de Cas pour le forcer à se rapprocher, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement, et chaque baiser était une délivrance pour Cas, parce qu'il pouvait, qu'il avait le droit et qu'il adorait ça.

Cas se recula un instant :

\- Mais si tu veux pas…

Dean appuya à nouveau sur sa nuque et releva la tête pour approcher ses lèvres :

\- La ferme, embrasse moi.

Cas obéit.

Dean était entrain de tirer sur la chemise de Cas pour qu'il l'enlève et lui-même n'avait déjà plus de tee-shirt quand il s'arrêta, reprenant pendant quelques secondes ses esprits :

\- En fait tu te venges c'est ça hein ?

Cas lui sourit :

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que tu m'as appris. Mais un peu, oui.

Dean embrassa Cas puis le repoussa et se releva du canapé, entraînant Cas avec lui en tirant sur son bras. Il se colla contre son corps et recommença à l'embrasser :

\- J'avoue que je l'ai bien mérité.

Puis il l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai encore d'autres trucs à t'apprendre, sourit-il contre sa bouche.

\- Un truc comme les cuillères ?

\- D'autres trucs.

Et Dean referma la porte sur eux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est une fic un peu nunuche, avec un Dean un peu (beaucoup) deshinibé, c'est assez tranquille et pas du tout mais alors pas du tout prise de tête. Sur ce je vais aller mater l'épisode 17.


End file.
